


镣铐之下-番外

by AkaneC



Series: 镣铐之下 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Extra story, F/M, Spin-off chapter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneC/pseuds/AkaneC
Summary: 【授权翻译】《镣铐之下》（Manacled）番外。【原作者：senlinyu】
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 镣铐之下 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005738
Kudos: 12





	1. 西弗勒斯/赫敏

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [镣铐之下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449452) by [AkaneC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneC/pseuds/AkaneC). 



> 本译文由 **[saltedduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedduck/)** 担当校对工作。
> 
>  **温馨提示：**  
>  本故事为 **《镣铐之下（Manacled）》** 番外合集。每篇番外主题不同，但全部遵循《镣铐之下》的原文设定。请读者在阅读前仔细浏览相关简介信息及原作者和译者的篇首注解。  
> 原文正文：[Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174/chapters/33390198)；原作者：[senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu)；译文正文：[镣铐之下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449452/chapters/67104508)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **点梗：** 只要能再看一段《镣铐之下》，让我卖掉左脚趾我都愿意啊！来一段斯内普X赫敏吧  
>  **分级：** M（成人向，不含性内容）  
>  **警告：** 本篇番外中提及自我伤害。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 本篇番外原文：[Manacled Severus/Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711144/chapters/53144647)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  我收到上述这条点梗信息已经有一段时间了，但我一直在纠结，因为我不知道怎样处理才最合适。我想到了两种方法：一是把时间线拉到《镣铐之下》主线剧情之前，但这样的话，角色发展走向可能会与现在的故事情节相去甚远；二是把这个片段塞进正文时间线之中。最后我决定选择后者。  
> 本“章”是一段衍生/删减番外，发生在2003年的三月，德拉科立下牢不可破誓言之后，赫敏帮助哈利一行前往营救罗恩之前。就章节时间线而言，应该处于正文第五十章与第五十一章之间——如果你想重温当时赫敏的精神/情绪状态以及德赫二人的关系的话，可以重新回顾一下《镣铐之下》原文。  
> 《镣铐之下》是德赫向作品，本番外虽然有少量斯赫元素，但绝没有任何否定德赫的意思。  
> 祝食用愉快。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  本番外完全遵循《镣铐之下》一切设定。  
> 含 **少量斯赫** 元素， **请慎入。慎入。慎入。**  
>  强烈建议读者在 **读完《镣铐之下》正文前51章** 后再行阅读本番外。  
> 番外不影响正文剧情。

**2003年，三月**

赫敏坐在西弗勒斯的客厅里一张令人难受的扶手椅边缘，目不转睛地盯着排列在墙边书架上的书本。

大多数的书脊都已经严重开裂，根本无法看清书名。

屋子里又冷又安静。西弗勒斯还在苏塞克斯值班，她也不知道他何时才会回来。他手头有关于诅咒研发部发明的新诅咒的情报。其他人都不愿意来蜘蛛尾巷和西弗勒斯打交道，金斯莱和穆迪又忙得抽不开身，于是赫敏主动请缨。

考虑到西弗勒斯对来访者惯用的“招待”方式，赫敏本以为自己会被迫在暮冬的冷雨中等上许久。然而当她走上台阶时，屋门便自动“咔哒”一声打开了。她犹豫地走进屋内，小心翼翼地不去碰任何东西。

这里唯一的光源只有冬季阴暗寒冷的光线。

她闭上眼睛，缓缓吸气。浑浊的空气里夹杂着飞扬的尘土，隐约透出干枯药草的气息和多年熬制魔药的味道。

明天就是周二了。她又会见到德拉科了。

——只要他还活着的话。只要穆迪没有在前一周让她转交的信件里交代什么自杀式任务的话。

如果他死了，他们一定会告诉她的。一定会的。

他仍然拒绝和她说话，除非必要；他仍然每周都训练她，偶尔冒出几句恶毒的话语；每当他的眼睛扫过她时，她都能看到其中燃烧着的冰冷怨恨——就仿佛他再也不能忍受多看她一秒，仿佛为她而付出的那些代价已经让他彻底醒悟，不再抱有任何幻想了。

他每一道带着怨愤的眼神，都像一颗冰冷而尖锐的石子一般填进她的胃里。

她低头看着自己的腿，小心地并拢双膝，让脚掌紧紧贴在地板上。她一边克制着自己的不安，一边独自在这间寒冷的屋内继续等待。

她觉得自己已经不干净了。她觉得德拉科看她的眼神就仿佛真的在看一个妓女——一个他冲动买下，而内心却并不想要的妓女。

她深吸了一口气，胃部在身体里紧紧扭曲打结，双肩几乎颤抖起来。她低头看着自己紧握在一起的双手。她的指尖因为处理魔药原料而沾满了污渍，指甲也由于时常清洗而干燥龟裂。

此时此刻，她再也遮掩不住自己全身上下里里外外那所有的裂痕了。

她呼出一口气，看着水汽短暂地凝结在空中，随后消失。她感到精疲力竭，身心都在透支，直到整个人只剩下空虚。胸膛深处几乎空无一物。

她原本以为自己最终会死于使用黑魔法，但现在她觉得自己可能真的会死于埋藏在心中的那股负罪感。

她已经连续几周没怎么睡过觉了。此刻短短几分钟、像是偷来一般的时间，已经是她所能得到的最好的休息了——尽管她已经因为工作而疲倦到了极点，双手都在发抖。她今晚会服用无梦酣睡剂，这样她就能获得真正的休息，在第二天一早的采药和训练过程中保持警惕。

她也已经连续好几天没怎么吃过东西了。其中有一半的时间，她只能勉力喝下一些茶水。每周与德拉科见面之后，她都会一连数日都没有胃口，又会同时因为对下次见面的恐惧而无法进食。她曾尝试服用食欲刺激剂来强迫自己进食，但这是一种心理上的障碍。不管她如何想方设法让自己感到饥肠辘辘，所有的东西吃起来都像沙子，一旦食物顺着食道滑进她的胃，她就恶心欲呕。

她向后靠进椅背。扶手椅里的弹簧不是断了就是已经磨穿了缓冲垫。如果她把重心后移，椅背的弹簧便会穿出；如果她重心向前，身下的座垫又会被弹簧刺穿。

但是她太累了，根本不想去在乎这些。她合上双眼，试图完全封闭自己的意识。这里只是一个空荡荡的房间。什么都没有。只是一处让她可以呼吸的地方。

意识中的墙壁松动了。一声痛苦的、被拖得极长的尖叫声传来。

科林。

不。

别去想它。

她又竖起了一堵墙。

就在她努力加固墙壁的时候，她突然感觉到一只手停留在她的喉颈旁。

**“就像一朵墓地里的玫瑰。我很想知道，如果没有这场战争，你会变成什么样子。”**

不。

她也不愿去想那天晚上发生的事情。

她将它狠狠推开。

**“罗恩说得没错。你就是个婊子。”**

难道她的脑海里就不能有哪怕片刻的宁静吗？

她猛地睁开眼睛，把那些墙壁放倒，让她平时脑海里的隔间重新归位。那些负罪感又回来了，从心里直接涌上她的喉咙。如果她不拼命抬起下巴，就会被它淹没而死。

她的左肩被穿出的弹簧扎了一下。

她向前挪了挪，再次呆呆地看着西弗勒斯的那些书脊。

走廊里传来几不可闻的幻影移形声。赫敏转过身来，看见西弗勒斯托着沉重的脚步走进房间，他苍白的脸上满是疲惫之色。见她坐在他的客厅里，他的眼睛里没有一丝惊讶，但看到她的模样时，他却皱起了眉头。

他并没有直接走进客厅，而是僵硬地从她身边穿过，朝厨房走去。她站起来跟在他身后。当她追上他的时候，他已经穿过房间，颤颤巍巍地从橱柜里拿出几瓶魔药，动作十分笨拙，好几只小瓶子哗啦一声倒在工作台上。他用一只手压住小瓶以免它们滚落到地上，迅速用另一只手拿起几瓶喝下。他的双手在微微颤抖。

赫敏眯起双眼。她静静地朝他走近，之前那股沉重的疲惫感此刻已经被她忘到了脑后。她抽出魔杖，对他施了一连串的无声诊断咒。

西弗勒斯终于喝完了魔药时，她正查看着诊断光带，并依稀注意到他把头靠在橱柜的架子上，发出一声勉强的长叹。

赫敏全神贯注地分析着诊断结果，直到它们在她眼前突然消失。她抬起头，发现西弗勒斯正紧盯着她，手握着魔杖，脸色发黑。

“难道没有人教过你什么是隐私吗？ ”他的声音充满恶意。

她平静地凝视着他，不让自己的表情泄露紧绷在胸口的痛苦。“你是凤凰社的成员，而我是你们的治疗师。监护你的健康状况是我的本职工作。”

他冷笑一声，娴熟地把翻倒的魔药瓶从工作台上清理干净，放回橱柜里。现在，他的双手看起来已经恢复了平稳。“我可不记得自己同意过让你多管闲事。”

她扬起一条眉毛。“我有责任让哈利的身体保持健康，为此，有一半的时间我都需要在未经他同意的情况下打昏他，好让他乖乖听话。你对凤凰社至关重要。所以我有权做任何我认为必要的事情来保证所有成员的活跃。”

她向他伸出手，却被他立刻避开。

她的手垂回了身侧。“你在苏塞克斯工作是在毒害你自己。黑魔法的侵蚀是会累积的。不管你采取了什么预防措施，现在看来它们的效果已经不够了。让我来帮你。”

她只消一看他的表情就知道他打算拒绝。“我是个治疗师，西弗勒斯。”她语气坚定地重复了一遍。“过去你一直认为我的职业水平相当优秀，我也不觉得你是那种会给予别人空洞赞美的人。如果你说过的话都是认真的，那就让我尽我的职责。”

他低头盯着她。尽管他已经服下了好几剂魔药，那些沉重的疲惫和残余的疼痛在他乌黑的眼睛里依然清晰可见。赫敏毫不畏惧地迎着他的目光，直到他长长地呼出一口气，翻了个白眼，召唤了一把椅子，随后又重重地坐了进去。

赫敏走到他的身后。他面无表情地盯着厨房，双肩紧绷。

她抬手抚过他肩头的衣料。“我保证，我不会咬人的。”

他用眼角余光狠狠瞪了她一眼。她没有理会，只是低头瞥了他一眼，再次施了一道诊断咒。

她稍稍犹豫，然后小心翼翼地伸出手，拨开他颈后的黑发。他顿时畏缩了一下。

她把手抽了回来，站在原地，一动不动地注视了他一会儿。

“如果方便的话，请解开你长袍和衬衫上的纽扣。”最后，她以多年练就的临床治疗师口吻说道。

西弗勒斯闻言愣了片刻，才慢吞吞地抬起手臂，由上至下开始解衣服上的纽扣。赫敏则利用这段时间施了一道更精细的诊断咒和一系列的分析咒语。

“这是旧伤。”她边说边用魔杖尖沿着扩散的损伤痕迹比划着，并仔细地把读数牢牢记在心里。

他几不可察地点了下头。“当我还在霍格沃茨读书的时候，某个格兰芬多的恶作剧留下的。”他声音尖刻。“讽刺的是，他用的还是我发明的咒语。当时脊椎损伤的治疗水平比起现在真是望尘莫及。”

赫敏点点头。在第一次巫师战争之后的十年里，魔法界的医学水平取得了相当大的进步。而西弗勒斯是在此之前受的伤，距离现在的确太过久远，无法享受到医学水平进步带来的益处。

他已经解开了足够的衣扣，于是她将他长袍和衬衫的衣领向下翻折，露出他后颈苍白的皮肤。她可以看到他脊柱附近有一处肤色与其他部位稍有不同，看上去就像瘀伤一样。他坐在椅子上，浑身紧绷。

她顿了顿，手指微微发抖。“我要碰你了。”

她留出了片刻的时间让他做足准备，然后用指尖轻轻贴上他颈后的每一块椎骨。他一阵阵地抽搐了起来。

她低声念出一道咒语，两只手指轻轻敲着魔杖。一丝丝金光随着每一次的敲击穿透他的皮肤，渗入并照亮他的脊柱，那些集结缠绕在脊柱周围、顺着神经延伸而开的黑色卷须轮廓随即清晰鲜明地浮现了出来。

她注视了几分钟，喉咙绷得越来越紧。

“这迟早有一天会让你瘫痪的，”最后她勉强说道，“但你显然已经知道了。”

他又几不可察地点了点头。

她低声念出治疗钻心咒后遗症的咒语，用杖尖轻敲他的后颈，缓解他颅骨底部到肩膀因肌肉痉挛造成的疼痛。

他从牙齿间发出一声低嘶，打了个哆嗦。

赫敏抽回她的手。“我没有带包。你这里有什么可以涂擦的药膏吗? ”

他的肩骤然向下一垂，叹了口气。“水槽左边的第三个柜子里。”

赫敏花了几分钟时间浏览他橱柜里的收藏。他存放的镇痛药膏与她的几乎不相上下。有些非常稀有的药膏她甚至从来没有见过，她也根本没有时间熬制如此复杂和耗时的东西。每一只瓶罐都标注了日期，时间跨度长达数十年。

年复一年，他一直在寻找解决方案。

她只觉得如鲠在喉，但又强迫自己把那股沉重的情绪咽了下去。“穆迪说你这里有一份关于苏塞克斯的报告。”她一边说着，一边把更多的魔药在工作台上排列开来，心里评估着哪种最合适。

“我还没写。”

她点点头，选出了四瓶魔药，然后走了回去，再次站在他身后。

这样的视角，让她想起了当初为德拉科治疗如尼符文伤口的情景。

她低下头拧开药瓶盖子的瞬间，感到胸口传来一阵空洞的疼痛。她对自己的双手施了一道屏障咒，用指尖把药膏舀了出来。

“我要碰你了。”她又说了一遍，随后将手指按上他的脊椎。

她把药膏均匀地抹在他的皮肤上，向上涂到他的颅骨底部，随后又向下一直涂到肩膀裸露出来的地方。她的触碰小心而轻柔，手指划过他骨骼和肌肉的每一处凹陷和凸起。涂抹完毕后，她对他的皮肤施了一道保暖咒，让药膏静置几分钟。接着，她开始施出一系列复杂的魔咒来修复他的神经，使其免受不断扩大的伤口的影响，同时缓解压力和肿胀。

西弗勒斯在她治疗的过程中始终一言不发。当她的动作惊扰了他的神经时，他便浑身战栗，但她还是小心谨慎地继续着。她的双手向来都非常沉稳，每一个动作宛如外科手术一般精准。

长时间的沉默无语后，她终于开口。“你为什么要加入诅咒研发部？你一定知道，在受了这样的伤之后，频繁接触黑魔法是会让它不断恶化的。”

他回过头看着她。她瞥见了他脸上的怒意。“你不问问题会死是吗？”

她继续治疗他的脖颈，没有回答。

他叹息一声。“有时候，僵硬和麻木会让我的决斗技巧很不尽如人意。但如果我死了，我能做出的贡献就更少了。”

赫敏的手指一动不动地停在那里，细细思索着他的这句话还有多少言外之意。她低着头，看着他蜷坐在他冰冷寂静的屋子里。

“我真的感到非常难过，西弗勒斯。”最后，她把手放在他的肩上说道。

他嗤笑一声。“那就麻烦别让药膏弄脏我的袍子。”

她翻了个白眼，又继续治疗了几分钟。她在药膏上施了一道屏障咒，最后把他的衬衫领子翻回原位。

“完成了。”她说。

她站在原地，看着他重新扣好衬衫和长袍的扣子，转动着肩膀，又试探性地扭了扭脖子。

他站起身，低头看着她。“所以，你的诊断是什么，治疗师小姐？”他语带嘲弄地问道。

赫敏抬头望着他，觉得胸口被一股重力压得喘不过气来。“你几年前就该告诉我的。”

而他只是面无表情地低头盯着她。

她低下头，吸了口气。“仅靠魔药远远不够，你需要更多的治疗。你现在做的一切都只不过是在控制症状而已。如果你能休息一段时间，我可以为你做一台手术来减轻黑魔法的浓度——”

“不可能。”他冷声打断。

她叹了口气，心沉了下去。“你应该让我来医治你。至少每个月一次。我可以帮你缓解肿胀，让你的神经恢复过来。如果你能积极主动地接受治疗，你还会有更多的时间。”

他的嘴唇抽动着，神情紧绷起来。“以你估计，我还有多少时间？”

她吸了一口气。“情况会逐渐恶化。僵硬和疼痛会变得更加严重，而那些用来压制的魔药会有损你的协调性。如果不加以监控的话，伤害可能会影响到你的大脑——”

“多少时间？”

她的胸口剧烈地痉挛了一下，两眼避开他的视线，紧紧盯着他的前胸。“如果你继续在苏塞克斯工作的话，五年之内就可能会丧失大部分的行动能力。”

他点点头。“我会谨记的。”

“手术——”

“没有手术。除非你手里还藏着另一颗伊希斯之心，否则你就不可能治愈我。我们俩也都没那个时间可以浪费。现在，我还有一份报告得写。你就在这儿等着，如果可以的话，麻烦不要碰任何东西。”

他转身大步走了出去，只留下赫敏一个人站在昏暗无光的厨房里。

疲倦感再一次席卷了她全身。她在先前西弗勒斯坐过的那把椅子上坐了下来。过了许久，她身体前倾，把头靠在了餐桌上，眼睛颤动着慢慢合了起来。

腕间传来一阵极轻的触感，她一下子醒了过来。

西弗勒斯站在她身边，一只手里拿着一卷羊皮纸，另一只手正握着她的手腕，轻轻转动着，低着头仔细地打量着她的前臂。

她的袖子被卷了上去，手臂内侧刚刚愈合的伤口在冰冷的灰色光线下隐约可见，像是许多淡淡的银色伤疤。

她立刻把手抽了回来，拉下袖子遮住手腕，站起身来。

“这就是新诅咒的情报吗? ”她边说边专注地看着他手里的羊皮纸。她能感觉到一股紧张从脊椎处蔓延开来，向上缠绕住她的喉咙，仿佛要把她勒得窒息而死。

“是的。”西弗勒斯的声音里没有了往日的尖酸刻薄，反而有些低哑柔和。

她颤抖地吸了口气，避开他的目光，两眼紧紧地盯着那卷羊皮纸，伸出了手。“那我先走了。”

他把羊皮纸递了过去。但是当她试图接过的时候，他却收紧了手。她拉了一下，而他向她走近一步。她猝然抬起头来。

他眯起眼睛打量着她。“那么，你过得怎么样，格兰杰小姐? ”

她的胸口被抽紧。“我很好。”她用坚定的声音回答道。

她又试了一次，想把羊皮纸拉过来，却只是把西弗勒斯拉得离自己更近了一步。

他挑起一条眉毛。“确实。那么，德拉科那边怎么样了? ”

她此刻只想抽身退开，觉得自己的脸血色尽失。而西弗勒斯随着她的后退一步步地向她逼近，直到把她困在他的身体和桌子之间。

“他也很好。”尽管喉咙紧得几乎说不出话来，她还是强迫自己的声音不泄露一丝一毫的情绪。“我觉得他很好。他不——他现在不愿意和我说话。但我觉得他很好。我明天会见到他。”她试图呼吸，而胸口却骤然传来一阵空虚而痛苦的痉挛。

她强笑了一下，抬头看着西弗勒斯的眼睛。“他还活着。这就是我想要的。我没什么可抱怨的。”

她移开目光，放开了抓着羊皮纸的手，想要逃离眼前这个被他逼得难以动弹的角落。他伸出另一只手握住她的肩头，让她停下动作。

她抬头看他。他脸上的关切之色清晰可见。他的手指紧紧抓住她的手臂，把她拉得更近。他仔细端详着她的脸庞，乌黑的眼睛迅速地扫视着她面容的每一处。

“我很好。”她重复道，声音有些紧张，却仍然有力。“他还活着。”她的胸口又一阵痉挛。“我得到了我想要的，所以我没什么可抱怨的。”

可是话音未落，那股一直被她强行忽略、令她肝肠寸断的伤恸便再也压抑不住，瞬间涌上心头。她的双肩颤抖起来。她断断续续地低喘了口气，用手背捂住嘴。她试图吞咽，却只能随着肩膀不住的颤动而发出呜咽的啜泣。她垂下头，抵在西弗勒斯胸前。

令她吃惊的是，西弗勒斯的胳膊环住了她的肩膀，任她站在原地，把脸埋进他的长袍里抽泣。好一会儿后，她终于平静下来。她努力调整呼吸，胸口仍在突突起伏。

“对不起，”她一边低声说，一边飞快擦了擦脸颊。“我只是最近太累了。”她迅速眨了眨眼睛，又抬手抹了抹。“别担心。我不会——我不会一直来这里哭的，我保证。”

西弗勒斯的手臂却依然环着她的后背，没有松开。她轻喘了口气，抬起头来。

他也正低头看着她，脸上的神情难以捉摸。他抬起另一只手，五指微微张开，迟疑了片刻，然后用手掌贴上她的脸颊，拇指温柔地拂去她残留的泪痕。

有时候，她会忘记自己是多么想念被触碰的感觉。每个人触碰她的时候都是那样匆忙，仿佛在提醒她这世上还有其他更急迫的事情需要处理。

她的世界是如此寒冷，如此淡漠，如此苦涩。

她轻叹一声，合上双眼，把头靠进西弗勒斯的手掌里，贪恋着那转瞬即逝的温暖。

然后她平稳地深吸一口气，睁开了眼睛。

西弗勒斯的脸近在咫尺，他的眉毛也皱了起来，缟玛瑙色的眼睛里带着沉思，手指贴着她的脸颊抽动着。

“我为我们对你所做的一切感到抱歉。”他柔声说道。

赫敏的目光与他相遇，片刻之后，她的嘴角扯出了一丝凄凉哀伤的微笑。“我只希望这总有一天能带来改变。这一切最终都会是值得的。”

她直起身子，开始拉开距离，但是西弗勒斯收紧了手指，捏住了她的下巴。

她顿时睁大了双眼。他向后仰起她的头，嘴唇就此轻轻掠过她的。

赫敏呆立着，心在胸腔里怦怦直跳。接着，她的手指抓紧了他被她的泪水打湿的长袍，闭上了眼睛。

她迎了上去，嘴唇贴着他的微微移动。片刻后，她松开了他的袍子，向后退开。

西弗勒斯没有阻止她。他的手滑落下去，垂回身体两侧。她盯着他，坚定地摇了摇头。

“我不能。”她说。

他拿起被扔在桌上的那卷羊皮纸，向她递了过去，在她接过时松开了手。

赫敏直起身，直视着他的双眼。“照顾好自己，西弗勒斯。凤凰社需要你。”

她转过身迅速离开。而他始终没有回应她一句话。


	2. 后续小短篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **简介：** 本篇番外是送给Facebook小组一位创始成员的生贺。  
>  **分级：** T
> 
> * * *
> 
> 本篇番外原文：[Post-Manacled Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711507/chapters/56507668)

床垫微微一动，赫敏感觉到德拉科猛地惊醒了过来，环在她腰间的手臂骤然收紧，然后他似乎僵了一下，又渐渐地放松下来。他把脸埋进了她的发间，将她拉向自己。

接着便是一阵静默，她以为他会留在这里继续安睡。然而片刻后，他的手却离开了她的身体。她感觉到床垫随着他起身的动作轻轻一弹，然后他便悄无声息地消失了。

卧室里的温度慢慢降了下来，她始终没有再睡着。半小时后，德拉科回来了，轻手轻脚地爬回床上。她刚一转过头，他便顿时征住，银色的双眼带着内疚注视着她。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

她一边翻过身去面向他，一边摇了摇头，把他拉回了被子里，埋进他的胸前。他左臂义肢的瓷制镀层因为室外夜间的低温而变得冰凉。她贴着他的袍子深吸了一口气——森林和大海的气息。

没有黑魔法。

“我们安全吗？”她问道。

他用双臂搂过她的后背，温柔却不容拒绝地把她拉得更近，让她的头抵上自己的下颚。“我们很安全。”

尔后，他微微一顿。

“我只是想再确认一下。”他压低了声音。

她枕着他的胸膛点了点头，胳膊环抱着他，缓缓呼吸。“我们很安全。”

她向后仰起头，指尖抚上他的脸颊。他也正低头望着她，银镜般的眼瞳中映射出了室内昏暗的光线。他的皮肤触手冰冷，刚才在岛上各处幻影移形检查保护咒的时候很可能已经冻僵了。

她用两只手掌覆上他的脸颊为他取暖，又向上挪了挪身子，闭起眼睛，嘴唇轻轻印上了他的。她慢慢地亲吻他，用手指梳理着他的头发，又吻了他一次。

“我们很安全。”她贴着他的嘴唇重复道。然后她收紧了双臂，赶走了两人间最后一丝空隙。


	3. 德拉科&欧若尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **简介：** 本篇番外是送给thenooblifer的谢礼，感谢她为Manacled制作有声读物。她希望能看到本文中的德拉科吃甜甜圈的情景，于是我决定带上欧若尔一起玩。  
>  **分级：** G（纯甜饼，不触发任何警告）
> 
> * * *
> 
> 本篇番外原文：[Manacled!Draco & Aurore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711507/chapters/62553922)

德拉科咬了一口洒满糖霜的油炸甜甜圈，刚把食物放回盘子里，便瞥见了一张粘糊糊的小脸，银灰色的大眼睛正一眨不眨地盯着他。

“父亲？”

德拉科抬头看了女儿一眼，手里的甜甜圈已经举到了半空，正准备再次往嘴里送。“嗯？”

欧若尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，有些害羞地向前挪着身子，两眼紧盯着父亲手中的甜甜圈。“我觉得我们分享食物的时候最开心了。”

德拉科闻言一愣，用自己那双银灰色眼睛盯了回去。他缓缓挑起一条眉毛，仔细打量着她嘴边和下巴上的面包屑和糖霜。“你今天已经吃了多少甜甜圈了？”

“五个。”她立刻答道。

德拉科抬起下巴，意味深长地把头歪向一边。“那我吃了多少？”

欧若尔吸了一口气，身子又往前倾了倾。“一个。”

“那么到底是谁在分享食物？是我们？还是我？”

欧若尔的目光垂了下去，显得有些窘迫不安，似乎陷入了一阵无奈的沉默。

德拉科又咬了一口甜甜圈。欧若尔一动不动地望着他的动作，圆溜溜的眼睛睁得极大，盈满了渴望。德拉科慢条斯理地嚼着口中的食物，接着又咽了下去，全程故意一脸泰然地迎着女儿的目光。

欧若尔发出长长一声忧伤的叹息，像泄了气的皮球一般坐回了自己的椅子里，两腿焦躁地踢来晃去。

德拉科别过脸去，两眼望着窗外，下巴一抽。

过了一会儿，他低下了头，无可奈何地长叹了一声。

他把剩了四分之三的甜甜圈放回了盘中，推向了桌子对面女儿那双急不可耐的又粘又油的小手里。

“别告诉你母亲。”


End file.
